All grown up season 6
by DiegoandShiraloveforever
Summary: This is my fan fic so plz be nice it is the 6th season of all grown up and has 13 episodes most of it about love and school life and much more oh i suck at summaries just read it and plz R&R in some chapters may have swearing in and sexual scenes.


**episode 1 the spring fling**

**On a monday morning**

Tommy and Dil were at home getting ready for school when suddenly they got a text it said they will be a dance in 4 days called the Spring Fling. When they saw it they jumped up with excitement then they heard a knock on their front door it was Chuckie. Didi went to open the door and said " hello Chuckie "."oh hello miss Pickles is Tommy and Dil ready to go to school yet "said a worried Chuckie. He was worried because they were going to be late for school then Tommy and Dil came downstairs all ready for four of them left for school, they missed the school bus so they had to walk. When they got to school they were 30 mins late they all went to their lessons.

**At lunch time **

Tommy and Dil went to a table where Phil,Lil and Chuckie where, they sat down to eat lunch. Tommy said " where's Kimi today". Chuckie replied she is coming now. Tommy turned to see Kimi who was walking with a tray waving to them, Tommy thought to himself she is so beautiful. Kimi was wearing a strapless dress with pink heels. She waved to them and said " Hey everyone". "hi Kimi" Tommy said. she sat right next to Tommy which made him blush because he liked her ever since that Halloween where she admitted she write those initials. But he was a bit shy to ask her out because Chuckie wouldn't like it also Chuckie was over protective over her but the spring fling was coming up he was going to ask Kimi and then tell her he likes her.

**In classes**

After lunch they all went to their classes Tommy and Kimi had English, Chuckie had science with angelica and Susie and Phil and Lil. Kimi and Tommy sat next to each other. This was Tommy chance to ask Kimi to the dance "Kimi did you hear about the dance". "yes " replied Kimi. Do you want to go to the dance with me" said a stuttering Tommy, Kimi thought to herself why would he want to go to the dance with me. Kimi also liked Tommy so she said yes. This made Tommy really happy even his heart was racing. After school everybody said "lets go to the Java Lava".

**At the java lava **

Lil,Susie,Angelica and Kimi were talking about what to wear. Lil was thinking of wearing a light blue v neck t-shirt and and a navy blue skirt but Susie, angelica and Kimi had no idea what to wear so then Susie said "lets go shopping to buy new clothes for the spring fling " everybody agreed. on another table Tommy, Chuckie and Phil were also discussing who to take to the dance. Chuckie thought of taking Nicole and Phil was going to take Wally. Then Chuckie asked Tommy who was staring at Kimi and daydreaming about him and her at the beach making out. "HEY T shouted Chuckie, Tommy suddenly snapped back into reality and said "yea", "who you going to ask to the dance T" Tommy ignored him because if he said Kimi it might ruin their friendship but then he was going to find out anyway so Tommy said "I already asked someone". "Who" replied Chuckie. "uh K-Kimi " said a nervous Tommy. " WHAT your taking my sister" said a shock Chuckie. Chuckie loved his sister and cared for her a lot and didn't want her to get hurt but he knew that Tommy will never hurt her."Chuckie are you OK with me taking her to the dance" said a worried Tommy. Chuckie didn't listen, he just walked out, Tommy chased after at the Java lava the girls are talking about who they want to take them to the dance. " I want Chris to take me" said Susie. "the new boy he is a freak" replied Angelica". "Kimi who do you want to take you to the dance". replied Angelica. " someone already asked me". said Kimi. " what who who" said an excited angelica. "Tommy". whispered Kimi. " my cousin , asked Angelica "well I always knew he liked you. every time you're near him he blushes WAIT do you like him" asked angelica. " um yes. " I mean yeah sure whatever. said Kimi. "OMG you like Tommy well i hope he likes you , you two make such a cute couple" asked Susie. " as if " said Angelica

** I will be updating chapter 2 soon so read and plz R&R also I wonder who Angelica going to go with . it will be chapter 2 and what going too happen with Tommy and Chuckie will be in there 2 and in chapter 2 it will be much longer too**


End file.
